


Repercussions - Confidante Wen

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Comfort, Confidante Wen Jun Hui, Confidante Xu Ming Hao, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “Did you hear why they call gege to the court?” Minghao broke the silence.“No, but I heard Jisoo-ssi summoned him.”“Then he must have known it was about the granary.”“That doesn’t stop him from hoping it would be summons from King Woozi.”Minghao’s sigh was loud and clear. He disapproved of Soonyoung’s high hopes.But Jun knew, they couldn’t just retract their steps after coming so far.CONTEXT FOR THIS PIECE (3/53 - Present):The Royal Consort Kwon was summoned immediately with regards to his management of the Harem granary. Ecstatic that he would meet his long time love the King Woozi, he rushes only to be met with disappointment when Lee Jihoon, all though intrigued had not even heard of him despite being his consort for two years.Please read the previous ones for better understanding...it will require some thinking otherwise. I've given a short summary though...
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Repercussions - Confidante Wen

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo!!!  
> So...THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME SO FAR! T_T grateful really. Somehow I actually got people to answer my questions I asked and there is no greater compliment.  
> I have tried to make everything a standalone but that will require understanding a lot from the little information given. It helps that its a new perspective, but if I reuse the perspective....save new readers.  
> 

“Careful with his clothes.” 

Junhui nodded in reply absent mindedly. Wouldn’t be the first time, wouldn’t be the last with Minghao.

Junhui picked up the final piece of clothing from the floor. Soonyoung had been in such a rush he had thrown his ceremonial outer robe and all the jewelry on the floor as if they were toys a fussy baby didn’t like. They had split the task of picking up after the prince to jewelry and clothes. And Minghao being the perfectionist he was, he just had to advise Jun every time.

Jun didn’t deserve it. He made mistakes in helping Seokmin only every other week. Now with Dokyeom in bed, he was also adjusting. Minghao was always especially harsh with him.

Jun pouted.

“Stop pouting.”

“You’re not even looking at me!” 

“I don’t have to.”

Jun didn’t want to acknowledge that with an answer. He started folding the clothes and subtly glanced at the other occupant of the quarters. Minghao’s lithe form was hunched over the jewelry box atop the gilded dresser carefully arranging the few ornaments Soonyoung had brought from the west. They had put their two summers in the South-East Kingdom and many more back in the West to good use. 

“Did you hear why they call gege to the court?” Minghao broke the silence.

“No, but I heard Jisoo-ssi summoned him.”

“Then he must have known it was about the granary.”

“That doesn’t stop him from hoping it would be summons from King Woozi.”

Minghao’s sigh was loud and clear. He disapproved of Soonyoung’s high hopes.

“He should just return...”

“I don’t think he would...even if the King rejects him clearly.”

That drew Minghao’s attention away from the filigree earrings.

“Why ever not?”

“Because he has even started his business here again. You know he wouldn’t do it without a long term plan-”

“And two summers isn’t long term enough?”

“Would you go back? Tail between your legs? Leaving Crown Prince Lee? The children in the village? The High Warden? Our friends? Would the Prime Minister let us?”

“...No.” came the begrudging reply. 

If anyone knew about pride it had to be Minghao. Jun would agree with him, but what was done was done. They couldn’t just retract their steps after coming so far. 

As Prince Kwon’s friends, they had accompanied him far south here, despite scolding him for his decision every step of the way. No matter the conflicts they had, they would stick together. Soonyoung, as kids had extracted that promise...after following them for a fortnight throughout the palace and getting many berations from every adult in the palace. After that, they were inseparable.

Minghao’s scar was peeking from the short sleeve of his shirt. Jun wanted to stroke it lightly. It had faded to half its size in these 8 summers. His had faded by two-thirds. Soonyoung’s was around half as well...

_ Stop! You know he doesn’t like it! _

“Minghao, your scar-”

A hand quickly scrambled to hide it.

“You!-”

He was cut short by Soonyoung trudging in. Everything about his figure seemed...defeated.

Jun dropped everything and went to welcome him. It caught the notice of Minghao and he followed as well. 

“Soonyoung-ah...are you well?”

Soonyoung looked up with cloudy eyes brimming with fresh tears. He was trembling badly to contain his composure and smelt of brine. The youthful face had aged in such a short time.

_ Oh no....He’s been crying all the way...What happened? _

Soonyoung had most likely seen the panic on their faces and hastily wiped his tears. He put on a loose smile that contradicted what he felt.

“Yah! Seriously, too much Junhui! Myungho! Why so glum? Have I ever been actually sad?”

_ Yes. Few times. When your father died, the fire- _

“So I will be fine in a few minutes. If you excuse me-”

Soonyoung quickly circumvented them and tried to rush into the bedroom. Minghao however had anticipated it and was quicker.

“Stop hyung.” He intoned it knowing Soonyoung wouldn’t stop otherwise

Soonyoung’s trembling became more apparent. Jun, who was behind him, realised the trembling had turned to shaking as Soonyoung sunk to the floor and hugged himself tightly. Minghao gaped like a fish in water. He hadn’t encountered Soonyoung at these points. In fact, Minghao had never been the type to express overwhelming emotions. Jun however did.

He scooped the curled up figure and got him under the blankets in the bedroom and held his hand carefully.

“What happened Soonyoung-ah? What got you so upset? Look at that face! Minghao!”

“Y-Yes!”

“Bring some warm water. And some sweets.” 

Minghao scrambled to do the ordered work and Soonyoung gave a watery laugh. Sugar always helped Soonyoung at these times. Jun wiped the chubby cheeks of leaking tears. That somehow made more bubble out.

“We want to listen to everything...but first, let me cancel your evening with Crown Prince Lee. He will understand. You can meet him later. Maybe you can take the time to sneak out again and visit the rice market?”

“He-He’ll be disapp-appointed.” His voice was weak and wavering. Soonyoung hung his face to hide it from Jun’s keen gaze.

“Hey, Soonyoung-ah...Don’t hide from us...let it all out.”

Soonyoung took a deep breath and began blubbering something. His face became red and those dark eyes seemed cloudy and dazed. Jun patted his head and slowly, Soonyoung descended into sobs that wracked his body. Jun quickly got some water ready and started Minghao on cleaning his face. 

Jun had always realised Soonyoung could brave any storm on the outside. So this clearly hit where it hurt for him. And he had just returned from court. Something must have happened there. He would have to talk to Jisoo-ssi later regarding this. 

Minghao shuffled. “Do you want to sleep?”

Soonyoung nodded vigorously. He must be embarrassed as well.

Jun helped him lie down and sat patting his head. Minghao came behind him.

“I think...I have some more to learn to help Soonyoung-gege.”

Jun smiled. It was one of those rare times Minghao, the prideful man, admitted he had ways to go.

“We have to help him. Hopefully he recovers.”

“He will.” The conviction in Minghao’s voice helped Jun immensely. Because they all needed each other.

Because conviction is a twig. Alone, a person’s convictions become weak. But together, they will become stronger...

~~~~From the Personal Records of Wen Junhui, confidante of the Royal Consort Kwon~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRRR  
> I hope the short summary for new readers helped and might have to post recaps like this who knows.  
> Anyway, I am really grateful for all the love received and I really hope that this one meets your expectations because personally I feel it was a doozy (I feel like everything I write is shit so its okay).  
> Yes, it is focuses more on Jun and The8 rather than Hoshi's plight because this was to give more questions and tell more about the people around the main characters as well.  
> Feelings if the character will be the centre of a following piece.  
>   
>   
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
